


Premier Réveillon

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: C'est fluff, Gen, Léonard aime sa courgette, Morgan tente de bouder et n'a aucune patience, Premier Noël dans leur colocation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Léonard avait toujours ouvert ses cadeaux le matin du 25, par habitude plus que par véritable tradition.Et apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, et encore moins celui de Morgan





	Premier Réveillon

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici la fin de ce calendrier, terminé quasiment dans les temps !  
> Pour conclure 24 jours plus ou moins réguliers, voici 300 mots sur mes OCs (qui n'ont pour le moment aucune histoire, juste des bouts de vies) (Mais je les aime fort)  
> En vous souhaitant un merveilleux réveillon !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on les ouvre tout de suite ?  
Léonard se mordit la lèvre face à la moue boudeuse de Morgan, qui tenait son cadeau entre les mains et qui se retenait d'en arracher le papier coloré.  
\- T'es consciente que ça n'a aucune logique de les ouvrir le soir ? J'veux dire, il est censé passer la nuit, le Père Noël.  
\- Mais depuis quand Noël a besoin d'une quelconque logique ? marmonna sa colocataire en reposant son cadeau sous leur petit sapin en plastique, qui croulait sous les guirlandes lumineuses. Tu faisais comment, enfant, pour attendre le matin ?  
\- Bah j'ai de la patience, moi.  
Morgan se contenta de lui jeter un regard las et se marmonner quelque chose à propos de l'aspect relative de cette affirmation - surtout face à la technologie défaillante - tout en se levant pour attraper un biscuit de Noël.  
Cachant tant bien que mal son sourire, Léonard se leva pour attraper la boîte de petits gâteaux et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Morgan, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
\- Elle arrive à quelle heure Wendy, demain ?  
\- Dans l'après-midi, lui répondit la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, elle, elle ouvre ses cadeaux ce soir.  
Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme rit sincèrement face à l'entêtement de sa partenaire, déposant instinctivement un baiser dans ses cheveux - c'était leur premier Noël dans l'appartement, iels avaient du thé et du chocolat, c'était doux et Léonard était heureux.  
Si cette soudaine marque d'affection surprit Morgan, elle n'en montra rien, lui tournant un peu plus le dos avant de rétorquer d'un ton de défi :  
\- N'essaye même pas de me soudoyer, je vais bouder tant que je n'aurais pas pu ouvrir mes cadeaux.  
\- Même si je te dis que c'est moi qui ai le chocolat ?  
\- ... Je vais peut-être différer un peu mon acte de revendication, alors. Mais sois une bonne courgette et passe-moi un biscuit.


End file.
